Fall of the Empire
by penlost
Summary: Eragon must decide his fate and how to finish this war and Galbatorix once and for all and rid Alagaesia of his evil. Its basically book 3
1. Chapter 1

Fall of the Empire

Chapter One.

Torn Heart.

Eragon sat sorrowfully on his stool in the tent. The sun was setting, and darkness was enveloping the camp.

_Three damn days…_

_It's been three days since the battle. Eragon, go talk to Arya. That may lighten up your mood. _

_Aye._

Eragon got out of his tent and began walking down the row of tents. He only stopped once he reached the tent at the end of the row, which belonged to Arya. Stepping inside, he found Arya staring at the ground blankly.

"Arya Svit-Kona?"

"Yes, Eragon?" she murmured, without looking up.

"Arya, you seem troubled."

"Perhaps… it is just the windings of fate. Where will we be lead from here?"

"I do not know. That is something you must not be afraid of, however." Although unsure, Eragon sat next to her, and grasped her hand in his. Arya winced.

"Eragon…" she trailed of warningly.

"Arya. You know I cannot help my feelings towards you. I will leave you alone only if you answer this question in the ancient language. Do you love me, not as a friend, not as anything besides a lover?"

"No, Eragon I will not answer."

"Very well. I have my answer anyways." He got up, and Arya only managed a glimpse at his face, and could see a few tears. He moved to get out of the tent, but he was stopped by Arya. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Eragon. I broke your heart. You don't deserve this. You should not torture yourself like-"

"No Arya. You didn't break my heart. You tore it apart."

Without another word, he left her tent, leaving her to ponder what had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2 Friends

Fall of the Empire

Chapter II.

Friend.

_Eragon. What you did was not wise. You may have estranged her from you permanently._

_I don't care, Saphira. I know she loves me. Why else would she not answer?_

_I agree, but you must not go making rash actions-_

_Rash? Damn rash. Damn the Varden. Damn the Empire. Damn you!_

_Eragon…_

Her mental voice came weakly.

_Saphira.. I'm losing you. I didn't mean that._

_I know, little one. I understand the pain you go through._

_Thank you, Saphira. You may be my only true friend now._

Eragon stormed off to his own tent. He collapsed on the bed, and cried his heart out.

OOOOOOO

_The very next day…_

Eragon woke up to the scent of freshly crushed pine needles. Bleary eyed, he fell out of bed when he saw Arya sitting next to him.

"Wha- what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, Eragon. I know I hurt you yesterday, and I wanted to say sorry."

"It's in the past," he said dismissively.

"And, Eragon, I have an answer. I .. do.. like y-y-ou, but, I don't think… I'm at the point at which you.. are.." she said falteringly.

Then she fell into his arms, sobbing hard. Eragon hugged her, in an almost protective way.

"Then we can be friends…. For now?" said Eragon, smiling mischievously.

Arya looked up into his face, and smiled back.

"For now."

_Yes, yes, I know, I did the whole AryaXEragon soon, but as is stated, they're only friends… For now._


	3. Chapter 3: Revelations

Fall of the Empire

Revelations..

Murtagh screamed in agony as the blue-white lightning hit him. Of course it wasn't enough to kill him, but just enough to satisfy the Mad King's bloodlust, if only for a few days. The bolts hit him again, and Murtagh screamed even more.

"Now, Murtagh, something to wrap up our meeting. A small history lession, shall we?"

"Yes... Sire..." Murtagh muttered with some barely concealed contempt.

"Well, now, let me tell you the story of how I became King of Alagaesia. First off, I was born to a inn owner named Vercingetorix, and his wife, Imelda, in the City of Carvahall. Not as you know it, the small village. No, Carvahall used to be an elf city called Kazaer. Huge, almost as big as Urubaen. I was christened Galbatorix at birth, which means Big King, a fitting name of someone of my station. However, when I became ten, I was tested for my skills as a rider. And guess what happened. I crushed every little test they threw at me. I was sent to Ellesmera, where I was bonded with a green dragon named Vindr. He was as fast as the wind, and as strong as a mountain. I was then apprenticed to Vrael. Now, everyone has spread legends about how great the riders were, and how they wanted to protect everything. That's not true. They drove many races to extinction, including the Dwarves and the Wyrm Dragons-"

"If I may interrupt, what are the Wyrm Dragons?"

"Flightless Dragons, almost lizard like animals. Now, there was another girl apprenticed to Vrael, and her name was Maylin. She and I fell in love, but she was killed in a battle with the Wyrm Dragons. Then, I ran away to the north, where Vrael came and killed Vindr. The Urgals did nothing. I went insane, and I was found at Carvahall by none other than my good friend Brom. Then, with Morzan, another friend, I found a dragon egg, a black one, and it hatched for me. A wild dragon, but it bonded to me. "

"Shruikan," breathed Murtagh

"Yes, and I gathered more followers to make the forsworn. Brom still believed that the riders were right in what they did. And I killed his dragon at Vroengard, and I flew to Kazaer, burned it to the ground, then killed Vrael in this very castle, in this very room. Not only that, your scar is another lie spread by Brom. You recieved from Brom, who cut your back open by throwing his sword at you, and you thought it was your father."

"But... I have heard that Brom might have been Eragon's father. Is this true?"

"No. I felt Eragon being concieved in the castle."

"And you killed the riders because you thought they were corrupted."

"Yes. They hated humans. Have you ever wondered why my ears are still rounded?"

"Yes."

"It is because I didn't want it to happen. Elves murdered my parents. And I'll kill each and every one of them."

Murtagh could only ponder this revelation.

_OH, by the way, this entire dialouge took place in the Ancient Language._

_Peace, Penlost._


End file.
